Purest Soul - Heart of Gold
by Anita2131
Summary: Left with no one else to turn to Harry and Hermione band together with friends to create a group of outcasts, shunned from society. They only trust each other, because they learned not to be so trusting of outsiders. But what happens when they get their Hogwarts letters, will they accept them and be reinstated into society, or choose to stay isolated from it forever? H/Hr N/L
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Potterverse or Harry Potter, nor do I claim to**

**Prologue **

**Sunday - December 23****rd**** 1990**

"They don't care at all, call us names when they see us, while they are up in their fancy houses, adorned with holiday lights in every color. It was so cheerful and happy. We had to barely survive while others our age were spoiled rotten, our gang of outcasts were just that, outcasts. Two of us were too freakish; one of us not freakish enough, and the rest had nobody else to turn to. The snow was fun to other kids our age, but to us, it was deadly. We had to do "magical" things in order to keep our "home" warm. Home wasn't actually home, but more like temporary shelter. My friends and I had special powers, magic, that allowed us to do special things, like keep the shelter warm, cook food, and other things."

It started out with just his friend Hermione and him; they both discovered we had special powers at the same age. She went to show her parents on her 10th birthday, but they got scared, they kicked her out and left her to fend for herself.

_"You're a freak! And so is your friend. I want you out of this house before the sun sets you witch!"_

The words sill rang in his ears, as clear as he day he head them. He still remembered he hate and rejection that Mr. Granger radiated.

He thought that there was an adult he could actually trust, that he could rely on, that vanished in an instant. He still had Hermione, though, and to him, she was his everything.

To understand his story, you would need to go all the way back to September of 1989.


	2. Chapter 1 - Alone, Yet Together

**Chapter 1**

**Alone, Yet Together**

**Harry's Point of View**

We were out on the streets together; I thought it couldn't get any worse until it started raining. We searched for shelter and found a tiny abandoned shack. We entered it and used our powers to keep it as warm and dry as possible, which wasn't that much. We used my coat as a blanket and Hermione's as a pillow and soon fell asleep, exhausted.

I woke up at around midnight and found Hermione at the corner of the shack, quietly crying. I was completely out of my element here, as I never had to comfort a crying girl before.

I sat down next to her while she cried on my shoulder.

"We're alone," she cried out, "we're all alone."

"We might be alone," I told her, "but we're alone together."

* * *

The next day, we were back on the road and looking for a place to stay.

We were wandering the streets when we saw a boy about our age, lying on the ground and crying with his head in between his knees. He was sitting near an extravagant manor house. It looked like everyone was paying no attention to it, their eyes simply skipping from the house to left of the manor, to the one on the right. The extravagant manor was ignored completely, as if by magic. The boy sitting right next to it was also ignored.

Hermione stepped forward and approached the manor, staring intently at its design and architecture. The boy raised his head, shocked, and whispered quietly.

"Can you see the house?"

Hermione turned her attention to the young boy, I took a step forward and stood next to her. She nodded at the boy who stood up cautiously, and looked at me.

"Can you see it too?"

I nodded

"It looks like no one else does," remarked Hermione.

"Only a witch or a wizard can see it, you must be magical kids too. My name is Neville Longbottom and I was kicked out of the house right there because I didn't show enough magical power. But, I can feel it; I'm a true wizard. It's in my heart. I need a place to stay. Or at least someone to travel with," said Neville

Hermione and I shared a look for a split second, then I did the what I thought was such a simple action, that proved to be a monumental step in forming the group, what first started our desire to help young, homeless witches and wizards.

I stuck out my hand.

That simple gesture started it all.

He shook my hand and said, "Why did you decide to help me?"

"Because we believe you, we can feel the pure magic radiating off of you, just try it for yourself. Clear your mind, forget everything for the moment, all emotions, and just feel the magic," said Hermione.

Neville closed his eyes for a while then stumbles backwards. He opened his eyes and said,

"The magic radiating off of you, it's so strong. I feel something else too, like a link between you two, it's really strong and feels impenetrable, unbreakable, everlasting."

Hermione and I just smiled.

"I never asked you guys for your names," said Neville.

"I'm Hermione Jane Granger," said Hermione, shaking his hand.

I stepped forward and said, "I'm Harry James Potter."

Neville took a step back, shocked.

"**You**'re Harry Potter?!" exclaimed Neville in disbelief, "this isn't possible, you shouldn't be on the streets, you should be in a palace or something."

"Why," asked Hermione, curious, "what's so special about being Harry Potter?"

"We don't have time for this," I said, rushing them, "we need to find shelter for the night.

* * *

After listening to tales of Harry Potter and You-Know-Who I asked something which I had been dying to ask.

"Hey Neville, how do adult witches and wizards cast spells?' I asked tentatively.

"Oh, it's pretty easy, they just wave a wand and say something in Latin."

"Does it have to be in Latin, Neville?" asked Hermione.

"I guess not, I think I heard my gran say a spell in English before," replied Neville.

"Let's try it out," I said.

I stood up and took a twig and waved it around saying 'light'.

Nothing happened.

"Harry," said Hermione, "I think it's more about the intent of the spell, then the words you're saying. Let me try"

She stood up, snatched the twig out of my hand and said 'light'.

A very faint light appeared at the end of the twig.

"I remember something else about wands," interjected Neville, "They have to have a magical core in them, or else they're useless, so I think it's better to ditch the twig."

Hermione instantly threw away the twig and cupped her hand as if holding an invisible ball and said 'light'.

A small ball of light appeared, as small as a grape, but glowing brightly, she was so excited that she lost her concentration and the ball of light instantly went out.

Neville and I clapped quietly for her, as to not make too much noise and attract the people's attention.

"Spells can be stronger if more than one person casts them," commented Neville.

I stood up and took Hermione's hand, I could feel our magic react to he contact, we then said at the same time 'light'.

We were almost blinded by he intensity of the light.

"Whoa," said Neville "The two with the purest souls, magic reveals their hearts of gold.

"What!" Hermione and I said at once.

"It's a legend in the wizarding world. A legend about a pair of magic folk, with souls so pure, hearts of gold, and magic so compatible, they would either mark the end of darkness, or destroy the world because they deemed it too twisted and unworthy."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Struggle

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 2**

**The Struggle**

**Harry's Point of View**

I woke up, looked around, and sighed in relief. They were still here, I'm not alone, and I'm not in my cupboard under the stairs anymore.

My stomach grumbled, which reminded me that we were runaways now, and that we barely had any food. I took one step outside our shelter and almost froze completely. It was so cold here, and the spells on this place wouldn't last forever.

I went back inside the shelter, and noticed that the enchantments had already started to fade away, so I snuck back into my oversized coat and fell back into the land of sleep, hoping to enjoy the last few minutes of warmth.

I had no idea how many seconds, hours or minutes passed, all I that registered in my brain was an ear piercing scream, waking me up to face the freezing cold.

I looked around and noticed Hermione, curled up and rocking back and forth.

"They all hate me," she said, "why does everyone hate me? What's wrong with being special, does that make me a freak?" she ended in a desperate whisper.

I slowly walked up to her, and held her in my arms

"It was just a dream," I told her in an attempt to comfort her.

She turned her head towards me and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't understand," she said, "a dream is something your subconscious thinks of when you're sleeping, but this is more than a dream, it's reality. It's like a nightmare that won't go away when I wake up. Don't you get it, I'm an outsider, and it's like every door I knocked on was slammed in my face."

"If all doors are closed, we'll make our own door, to our own place. I mean, come on, we have **magic!** We can do anything if we put our minds to it. We can… we can… we can even create unicorns and fly away to this faraway land where you're happy forever. We can do anything as long as we still have hope. Come on Hermione. You'll always have me."

She cracked a smile at that, I held out my hand to pull her up, but her foot slipped and somehow we ended up on the floor, laughing our hearts out.

"Promise me that you'll always be with me," she said.

"I promise, I'll never leave you Hermione, no matter what."

And so we fell back asleep in each others arms, and that was how I made a promise that would last forever, I will never willingly leave her side, and even if I did, she would always be in my heart."

**Meanwhile, in the wizarding world.**

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office contemplating the chaos, news of Harry Potter running away from his relatives' house was a move that made he whole wizarding world lose hope. The vanquisher of the Dark Lord was nowhere to be found. This was the perfect breeding ground for the pureblood agenda. Albus contemplated how, in a matter of almost three days, the matter escalated so quickly. The Wizengamot seat-holders and voters and even proxies were so depressed that they gave up, they practically handed the country over to the pureblood supremacists, he looked at the new decree from the Hogwarts board of governors.

_Muggleborns are hereby banned from attending any magical school, or learning magic of any sort._

'Oh my' thought Albus Dumbledore 'where are you Harry James Potter? And why is the world not functioning without you? How could the disappearance of a ten-year-old boy cause the government to collapse

**Meanwhile, in the Potter family vault in Gringotts.**

The painted figure of Lily Potter hurried to find her husband,

"James," she called out, "did you hear?"

The man in the portrait next to her shook his head and replied

"Hear what, Lily dear?"

The woman sprinted over and leaped into his arms, nearly causing him to fall over.

"Oh, James," she said, "he's safe, our baby boy is safe."

The man look very surprised.

"How did you hear that?" he asked his wife.

"The portrait of the first Lady Longbottom told me that she heard from the current lady Longbottom herself that her disowned grandchild was seen talking to him before they both left Longbottom Manor ground."

"Does that mean he's out on the street, Lily?"

The woman's expression didn't change.

"He might be," she said, "but at least he's alive, James, Harry is alive and well."

Her husband didn't want to upset her, and didn't reply. Instead, he wondered to himself 'where are you, Harry? Why are you out on the streets? Are you going to stay safe for long?'

But for now, James put that thought in the back of his mind

'He's safe for now.' He thought


	4. Chapter 3 - Eyes Wide Open

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**AN: To anyone who is following any of my other stories, I won't update them until I completely finish Purest Soul – Heart of Gold. **

**Also, I have a poll up so that you can choose which characters will join the little "group". 8 out of 10 will make it, and if you guys vote for the OCs, I will hold a different poll for names.**

**This chapter, you'll see different POVs than the ones you're used to**

**Chapter 3**

**Eyes Wide Open**

**Temporary Shelter**

**Sometime in mid-September**

**Neville's Point of View**

I woke up and found Harry and Hermione asleep in each other's arms, so I decided not to disturb them. The enchantments had now completely worn off, leaving the shelter and everything inside it freezing cold. I fought the urge to fall back asleep, it wouldn't really help and I knew that we had to keep moving. I grabbed my coat that I was using as a blanket, and used it to cover Harry and Hermione.

We hadn't moved too far away from the manor and so I decided to look at it one last time before we left. I took small quiet steps in order to not attract attention to myself; I soon found out that this wasn't needed.

About two-dozen reporters were standing outside the manor all asking my grandmother similar questions.

"When did you last see Harry Potter?"

"What was he discussing with your disowned grandson?"

"Did you see where they went?"

"Do you know why he might've ran away?"

"What do you think about the law against muggleborns attending Hogwarts?"

The last questing hit me like a stunning spell to the heart, if muggleborns aren't allowed to attend Hogwarts, it means Death Eaters have taken over. They'd be looking for us.

I rushed back to the tent as fast as I could to warn Harry and Hermione.

I arrived at the tent to find both Harry and Hermione awake and looking at the food supplies. I had brought in a small amount of food with me, magically charmed to last for a long time. It would've lasted one person for about three months, it wouldn't last as much with three people.

"We have a problem," I said.

They both turned to face me.

"Remember, the school I told you about," I asked, "Hogwarts."

They both nodded.

"They made a new law saying that muggle-born children can't attend."

Instantly, Hermione started ranting.  
"Who do these people think they are, don't they understand that magic is simply magic, it doesn't make a difference who you're descended from i- wait a second, why would the ministry change something that's been the same for thousands of years? Unless… it's not the same ministry."

I nodded sadly, "Death Eaters, followers of You-Know-Who, have taken over the ministry. They're looking for us, all of us. Me, because I'm a blood traitor, you because you're a muggle born, and you" I looked at Harry," because you killed their master."

* * *

**Lovegood House**

_Celeste Lovegood was a certified spell tester; she always took safety precautions seriously and had any spectators for watching her work stand behind a magic proof glass window, but there are some things that you just can't account for._

_Celeste Lovegood was also a Seer; she would sometimes blank out and predict things to come. This was something she hadn't accounted for when creating safety precautions for her workplace. She was just testing out a new spell, when things went terribly wrong, she blanked out just as she was casting a potentially lethal spell and told a prophecy._

**_With the purest souls_**

**_And hearts of gold_**

**_Two children will unite_**

**_Together they'll form_**

**_An immortal legacy_**

**_Joined by the bravest_**

**_And the most cunning_**

**_And the most loyal_**

**_With the most knowledge_**

**_So watch out little Seer child_**

**_For you will be the fourth_**

**_First the leaders_**

**_Then the brave one_**

**_Then the young Seer child_**

**_The rest will be determined_**

**_By their strength and skill_**

**_They will all unite and form_**

**_The most powerful legacy_**

**_By the end of hope_**

**_Stand outside your door_**

**_When comes the first of the tenth_**

**_With your supplies at the ready_**

**_And fly like the wind._**

_The spell had backfired on her and caused a massive explosion in the laboratory, the only one watching at that time was Luna Lovegood, the young Seer child herself. The words of the prophecy had been etched into her brain forever, being her mother's last words._

It was at that moment that Luna Lovegood woke up and started crying, tears soaking her already worn out pillow.

She had tried to interpret the prophecy so many times that she lost count.

Her mother had only died a few days ago, and it still hit her hard. But, she knew, being a Seer herself that the prophecy will be fulfilled one way or another, better be prepared, she had told herself.

She got up and walked to the kitchen downstairs, her steps making the floorboards' creaks resonate in the very quiet house. She got out a shrinkable food basket that had an undetectable expansion charm and a stasis charm so the food wouldn't go bad. She had packed a year's worth of food for four people as the prophecy said that she would be the fourth to join. She also got a small bag with an undetectable expansion charm that her mother gave her and put in it almost all of her blankets, leaving only one to use until she had to leave her house, and most of her clothes leaving only enough for her to use until she left.

She also tried to practice her magic, her mother had taught her that she doesn't need a wand to cast a spell, only her magic, she mind, and her intent.

She focused, her mother's words rang clear in her ears "_think of the intent, channel the magic, then release!"_ a lone tears fell down her cheek, but she didn't let it affect her, she had to focus.

She thought of her intent, channeled her magic from deep within her magical core, and then released.

A canvas and paint appeared, and so the young witch started painting.

Slowly, she started painting four figures, one of them was her, the other three were unknown, she didn't really focus, she just let her magic guide her.

Soon, she had fully painted the four figures, she were very detailed, to which the girl smiled, she finally knew what the other three looked like, she was sure that she would be able to recognize them now.

With a silent sigh, the young girl fell back asleep, for it was only two in the morning, and she felt very tired.

* * *

**Temporary Shelter**

**Hermione's Point of View**

It took a while for the words to sink in; we could get killed if we were found.

"Quick," I said, "we need to cast a spell!"

"What spell?" asked Neville, "we better think fast."

"How about," I suggested, "a spell with the intent to keep anyone siding with Voldemort from finding us."

The boys nodded and we held hands in a circle, thinking '_keep anyone siding with Voldemort from finding us'_

"Did it work?" asked Neville.

"I hope so," I said, "we also need to erase mine and Harry's muggle records, so they don't look for us."

After a quick spell, we were once again on the move, we wandered into long, empty fields, away from the city streets. As the sun started to set, we found an empty tool shed, and used it as shelter for the night, after applying some warming spells


End file.
